


The Great Cackle's Murder Mystery Night

by rikubean



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hackle Summer Trope Challenge, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikubean/pseuds/rikubean
Summary: Up close, it's almost cartoonishly gruesome. Despite herself, Hecate finds herself impressed by the spellwork that went into the display. She sighs when Ada conjures a magnifying glass for herself and waves a hand to diagnose what she can by magic.Behind them, Miss Bat starts chanting a spell to reveal hidden truths. Hecate shudders slightly and puts a small amount more space between herself and Ada."Well?" asks Julie Hubble. Hecate notes she's having a hard time looking at whatever Dimity has enchanted to be her deceased double. "Can you magic up an answer?"...or, Hecate gets roped into attending a staff bonding event she didn't sign up for.





	The Great Cackle's Murder Mystery Night

**Author's Note:**

> A side comment from the hackle rp blogs led to.... this. I know where it's going but no idea how long it's gonna be to get there, so here's the opening so I can sneak in on the trope challenge!
> 
> Thanks to cassiopeiasara for the beta read!

Hecate hates staff nights. She hates not being invited, of course, but she hates staff outings more. Naturally she declined the offer to accompany the rest of the staff to a pub in the village. 

She is, admittedly, sad to see Ada off with the rest of them. She wouldn't normally wait at the door as they left, but Ada insists and Hecate can't refuse her. She suspects Ada is making an effort to change her mind, but she won't. Not this time. 

"You sure you're gonna stay, HB?" asks Dimity Drill. Hecate purses her lips and taps her fingers on her crossed arms. 

"Just one more thing!" says Ada. 

The delight on her face distracts Hecate from giving a scathing remark. Ada snaps her fingers, and Julie Hubble appears, apparently expecting the transfer for once, as she has no toilet brushes in her hands nor curlers in her hair. 

Dimity gives what can best be described as a delighted squeal before launching herself to bear hug the other woman. Hecate sniffs at the display, glad they'll soon be on their way and leave her to her own devices. 

"Right, well, I have potions to brew," she says, casting hand raised to transfer away. 

"I do wish you'd reconsider," says Ada, "but I respect your decision." 

It's almost enough to make Hecate change her mind, but then Dimity butts in. "Yeah, HB, you only have to pretend to be a stick in the mud with the students, you know. We'd love to see what a little witches brew would - "

Hecate doesn't hear the end of the sentence. No one does. She looks over to see the other end of a broomstick handle sticking out of Dimity's chest, a look of abject shock on the PE teacher's face. 

Julie recovers first. If "recovers" translates to "starts screaming bloody murder." Miss Bat raises a hand to her forehead and faints directly into Mr Rowan-Webb's arms. Hecate doesn't register transferring until she's got her arms wrapped around Ada and is tucking her head into her shoulder, stroking her hair. 

"Don't look," she murmurs. "My darling, don't look."

Meanwhile Dimity Drill, the former Star of the Sky, has fallen face forward onto the ground, with a wet, gurgling gagging sound. The broomstick breaks off when she rolls first to her side, then to her back. Dimity tries to speak, but instead she gags and a dribble of blood drips down her cheek. 

It feels like hours before she stops making noise, the ragged rise and fall of her chest stills, and Dimity Drill is no more. 

Julie Hubble stops screaming, hand over her mouth and tears flowing steadily down her cheeks.

Miss Bat comes to, trembling, and stares with glassy eyes from Mr Rowan-Webb's lap. 

Hecate tightens her grip on Ada, who is sobbing, her own features frozen. 

A moment passes. 

Then two.

And Dimity Drill transfers in, now clad in a plaid deerstalker hat with a matching cape, waving a magnifying glass in one hand. 

"Look who just got murdered!" 

Once again Julie Hubble reacts first. She strides right up to Miss Drill, frowns rather impressively, draws one arm back, and punches Dimity in the arm. Hard.

"Oi! What was that for? I just died, you know!"


End file.
